


Dentist Appointment

by IronStrange3000



Series: Avengers Febru-Whump 2021 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dentist, Father-Son Relationship, FebuWhump2021, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Nervousness, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrange3000/pseuds/IronStrange3000
Summary: Tony Stark isn't scared of anything. Nope. Nothing at all. And certainly not the dentist. Definitely not.Febru-whump 2021. Prompt: "Here, Hold My Hand."
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Febru-Whump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139609
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Dentist Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my aim for this is to do at least half the month of February! The whump fics will all be Avengers based, range from small situations to life-or-death ones.
> 
> On we go with number one!

The lobby was practically empty, save for the receptionist, an older man leafing through a magazine, and a soccer mom tapping away on her phone, while her little girl flipped through a picture book.

They all startled when the door burst open and in walked Tony Stark, dressed to the nines as usual, his eyes hid behind sunglasses, his lips pressed in a thin line. Behind him was Peter, glancing apologetically at everyone around before addressing his mentor.

“If you were so worried about this, maybe you should’ve dressed a little more incognito?” he muttered. Tony just waved him off and went to go sit in a seat, ignoring the eyes now on him. Peter just rolled his eyes and went to the reception desk. “Peter Parker. I have a 4:15 appointment with Dr. Connell." He leaned in. "And I mentioned on the phone that we need to be taken back there quick…I mean, if you please could!”

The receptionist looked at him quizzically, looked over at Tony, before shaking her head and gesturing to a sign-in clipboard.

He wrote down his name before going to sit next to Tony. He did a double take at the man; he seemed… _nervous._ Sure Tony sat up straight with his arms crossed, a very nonchalant look that he often had, but his jaw looked tight and his leg was bouncing slightly.

“You okay, sir?”

“Yeah, kid. I’m fine. Why?” His voice had a stiffness to it that made Peter blink.

“It’s gonna be okay, Mr. Stark. I promise.”

Before Tony could reply, a door opened, revealing a young woman in light blue-green scrubs. “Peter?”

“Right here!’ He stood up before offering Tony his hand. The man stared at him, his eyes behind the sunglasses wide and unsure, but he took Peter’s hand and let him help him stand.

They followed the woman through the door and down the hall to an exam room. It was dominated by the large, dark blue chair in the center,, with the lamp hanging overhead.

Beside him, Peter felt Tony go rigid.

“Okay, Peter, just have a seat. Dr. Connell will be in shortly!”

Peter looked at her. “Oh! Um…I’m not the patient today…” He looked at the ground nervously. “Um… _he_ is!” He gestured briefly to Tony, who met the gaze of the nurse.

“We…” Tony cleared his throat. “We didn’t want to make a scene with my being on the appointment list. That aside, I doubt you would’ve actually believed Peter if he gave my name over the phone...”

The nurse stood there, dumbfounded, before she composed herself. “Yes. I see. Well, Mr. Stark, if you’re a first-time patient, I’m gonna need to have you fill out some forms-”

“Forward everything to my office, I’ll have them sent to my usual dentist, and once he’s back from Hawaii, he’ll follow up with me. This office will have to sign a bunch of NDA’s, and my current CEO, Ms. Potts, should have them arriving via fax momentarily. If the doctor could quickly sign those and send them back, that’d be great.”

The nurse cocked her eyebrow. “Okay…have a seat, Mr. Stark. I gotta go let the doc know what he’s dealing with…” And she left.

Tony stared at the chair as if it's very existence personally offended him. Peter watched him stand there in silence for several minutes before asking, “Uh…you okay, Mr. Stark?”

The inventor again waved him off before finally lowering himself into the seat. “Kid, I’m fine! It’s just a little tooth pain! It’s probably nothing!” He clipped the paper bib around his neck. “I probably could even wait until my own dentist is available!’

“I mean, you said it yourself, eating hurts… a lot…and it’s been worsening for weeks…” Peter sat in a chair nearby. “It’s just the dentist. I promise you, I’ve been going to him for years! The best in all of Queens!”

The man scoffed. “Oh please, Pete, you honestly think I’m afraid of the dentist?”

Peter shrugged. “Perfectly okay to be scared.”

“Maybe so. But I’ve fought aliens, Gods, and terrorists. The dentist doesn’t bother me in the slightest!”

The door opened again, and Tony jumped as Dr. Connell walked in, looking surprised as well as a tad nervous himself, but otherwise composed. “Hi there, Mr. Stark! Let me say, it’s a wonderful surprise to have you here today!” He offered his hand to shake.

Tony shook the dentist’s hand and forced a smile, though his whole body was shaking. “Yeah, well, this is kind of an urgent matter, and I’ve gotten good reviews for you from Peter. I trust his judgement!”

The dentist looked at Peter and smiled. “Hey, Peter! How are you? How’s your Aunt been?” He began to wash his hands in the sink and pulled on rubber gloves.

“She’s doing good, thanks for asking!”

The dentist sat down on his rolling stool, pulling on a surgical mask. “Alright, Mr. Stark, if you could just lean back, please!” Tony reluctantly did so and the dentist pressed a button to lower the chair back before flicking on the lamp. “So what brings you in today?”

“Um…I’ve got this constant pain on the lower-right side. It’s really sensitive to hot or cold food, I can’t chew on it…”

The dentist nodded and picked up his tools. “No problem, let’s just have a look…”

An exam of the area and a quick x-ray later, the dentist looked at Tony.

“Well, Mr. Stark, it seems like you need a root canal.”

Tony’s eyes blew open wide and he sat up. “A _what?”_

The dentist showed him the x-ray and tried to explain what was happening, as Tony gripped the armrests of the chair, his face turning white.

“Now, I imagine you’d rather wait until your own dentist returns from vacation-”

‘Just do it!” Tony’s voice was a high-pitched squeak. He cleared his throat. “Just do it…please…get it over with! I don't want to set up an appointment with my dentist and wait.”

The dentist blinked before he chuckled. “Of course, Mr. Stark! If you wouldn’t mind sitting tight for just a moment, I’ll be right back.”

When the dentist had left the room, Tony’s whole body began to tremble.

“Mr. Stark, it’s gonna be okay…” Peter began.

“Of course it will be! No worries about it! None at all!” Tony seemed to be trying to convince himself as well as Peter.

The teen leaned forward. “It’s okay to be scared, sir."

"I toldja, kid, I'm not scared!"

"...okay. But even if you were, it's fine. I still get a little scared. May’s sat with me during many bad dentist appointments and held my hand even. I can do the same for you…” He caught himself. “If-if you want, that is! You probably don’t, seeing as how you’re an adult, and I’m just a kid, and-”

Peter’s rambling was cut off by Tony reaching out and grabbing hold of his hand as Dr. Connell came back in with his nurse and some new tools.

As Tony leaned back again in the chair, trying to not watch the doctor prepare a novocaine injection, he locked eyes with Peter, who smiled gently at him and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb.

Peter could tell they were going to back thankful for those NDA’s for a number of reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was probably way hard to believe with Tony actually letting this dentist check him out and perform the root canal, but I feel like he'd trust Peter's call on this. I dunno. Yell at me in the comments. I'm tired. YEET.


End file.
